Matt & Mello
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Fiuh*ngelapkeringat, ni fic gaje dah kelar deh... lega..laga#plak flame diterima karena emang ni fic cacad banget!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, lebay, gaje, abal, en blablabla….

Desclaimer: Det Not bukan milik saya tapi milik TO kuadrat

MATT & MELLO

Siang itu adalah siang yang panas, Mello termenung di taman dekat apartemennya. Ia sedang melamun entah apa yang dilamunkannya. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana, dan ia tiba tiba menggumam

"Huft..,kenapa aku tiba tiba teringat akan Wammy House?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia bukan teringat akan semua orang di Wammy House, tetapi ia hanya merindukan satu teman dan …kekasihnya yang berambut senja dan bergoggle itu , walaupun ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi… .Ya ia adalah Matt, Mail Jeevas ia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena insiden yang membuatnya meninggal, ia tertabrak mobil pada saat ia bermain di jalan sendirian. Dan itupun Mello yang menemukannya pada saat Mello pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli coklat.

Mello sangat sedih jika mengingat hal itu

Flashback

"_Lalalala….." gumam Matt pada saat ia bermain DS dijalan dan tidak melihat jalan_

_Dan tiba tiba….._

"_BRAKKK!" itu adalah suara mobil yang menabrak sesuatu, supir yang mengendarai mobil itu langsung keluar dan mengecek apakah ada yang ia tabrak. Dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat anak yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalan, Di sana memang sangat sepi sekali, maka dari itu sang supir langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur agar tidak mendapat masalah dan meninggal kan Matt yang sudah tewas di jalan._

_Di sisi Lain.._

"_wah sudah jam segini!, Roger bakal memarahiku jika tidak cepat pulang..!" Kata Mello yang sudah panik karena waktu sudah sangat sore, dan ia akan dimarahi karena jika tidak cepat pulang._

_Lalu, Mello melihat anak berambut merah tergeletak di jalanan. Iapun langsung menghampiri anak itu dan betapa terkejutnya karena yang ia lihat itu adalah Matt dan Mello langsung memeriksa denyut nadinya._

"_Ti..tidak…" gumam Mello saat ia mengetahui denyut nadi Matt sudah tidak ada. Tanpa diketahui Mello, air matanya menetes, ia sangat sedih karena teman baiknya sekaligus kekasihnya itu sudah meninggal._

_Dan Mello pun langsung membawa Matt ke Wammy House, Beruntung Mello, karena Wammy House sudah sangat dekat dengan posisinya sekarang, ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Matt masih terselamatkan.._

_Di Gerbang Wammy House…_

_Linda yang melihat Mello tergesa gesa masuk pun bertanya pada Mello_

"_Mello-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Linda penasaran._

"_Ma…Matt, Matt tertabrak…" jawab Mello sambil menyerahkan Matt yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa ke Roger, dan Rogerpun langsung memanggil Ambulans secepatnya._

_Linda kaget karena ia melihat Mello yang biasanya tak pernah menangis sekarang terisak-isak di depannya._

"_sudahlah Mello-kun, kita sebaiknya berdoa demi keselamatan Matto-kun, agar ia masih bisa diselamatkan…" ucap Linda hampir menangis._

"_I..iya, dan Linda, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada anak anak lain, jika mereka menanyakan Matt, bilang saja ia sakit atau tidak bisa diganggu…"_

"_Baiklah." Kata Linda yang memasuki Mobil ambulans bersama Mello_

_2 Jam kemudian….., di Rumah Sakit_

_Dokter pun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, dari raut wajahnya bisa dibilang ia sangat menyesal sekali_

"_Maaf, apakah disini ada keluarganya?" Tanya dokter itu_

"_Ia tidak punya keluarga.." jawab Roger_

"_Orang terdekat?"Tanya dokter itu lagi_

"_saya orang terdekatnya.." jawab Mello_

"_Baiklah, saya akan mulai bicara.. harap pada saat saya bicara kalian bisa tenang.."_

"_ya…" jawab mereka bertiga_

"_saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, anak itu lukanya sangat parah sekali. Dua tulangnya patah dan banyak luka tergores….. dan mungkin…" dokter itu tidak bisa berkata lagi_

"_Mungkin apa dok…?" Tanya Mello yang sudah terisak-isak lagi_

"_Mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi….."_

_Begitu mendengar Matt sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, Mello langsung mencengkram kerah baju dokter itu dan berteriak padanya._

"_A…APA, KATAMU? SELAMATKAN DIA DOKTER!, BU..BUKANKAH ITU SUDAH KEWAJIBAN MU HAH? SELAMATKAN DIA….tolong se..selamatkan dia..!" Teriak Mello sambil terisak-isak._

"_Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha…." Kata dokter itu pelan_

_Dan tiba tiba Mellopun langsung lari keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergi untuk bunuh diri di jalan, untung saja Watari cepat cepat menahan Mello sebelum terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan…_

Flashback End

"Matt…" gumam Mello pelan.

Dan tiba tiba, ada suara yang memanggilnya, suara itu adalah milik…milikkk….

TuberCuLosis (TBC)

Author: Nah, siapa yang manggil Mello ntuh masih misteri, berdoa aja kalian biar chapter 2 cepet di update ya hehe….

Mello: emang sapa yang mau baca crita lo, gw aja males

Author: kurang ajar! Nih cerita gw bikin susah susah elo seenak jidat lo ngehina, lo kalo macem macem ma Author gw jadiin nasib lo sengsara nih! Mau?

Mello:*pucet* eh sori sori gw minta maaf deh!

Author: emang seharusnya begono!

Matt: ya udah deh, Mohon maaf para readers, si Author asik ngomong entah apa dengan Mello…. Yang pasti tengkyu yang sudah Mbaca fict ini dan mohon RIPIUNYA! Ya RIVIEWNYA! Nanti kalo Para Readers sekalian review… saya kasih dadunya Near deh!

Near: sakenak jidatlo ngasih mainan orang!

Matt: yah sori Near, yang pasti…., yang sudah baca wajib REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Naaah, chapter 2 sudah update! Mohon dinikmati(emang makanan?) semoga bagus nih chapter!

Desclaimer: DN punya saya eh.. om TOTO

MATT & MELLO

Dan suara itu berkata….

"Hei Mells, woi Mello" kata suara itu

"su..suara ini…" dan Mellopun menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Ma…Matt?" kata Mello setengah ketakutan

"iya, Mell, ini aku Matt, dan bagaimana aku bisa disini, aku tahu, aku seharusnya tewas pada saat kecelakaan itu, iya kan Mells?" Tanya Matt kebingungan

"I…iya" jawab Mello masih tidak percaya

"Hei Mells, apakah disini hanya kau yang bisa melihatku?" Tanya Matt

"I…iya, Mungkin…"jawab Mello masih ketakutan

"baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana kabarmu Mell?"

"baik.."

"mungkin aku tidak bisa ke alam sana karena aku belum waktunya meninggal Mells, jadi aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke alam sana…."

"Mungkin begitu Matt… dan apakah DS bodohmu itu masih ada padamu?"

Dan wajah Matt pun menjadi cerah pada saat mendengar kata kata itu

"Oh iya, masih ada!, mungkin karena aku punya hubungan batin dengan DS ku sayang…." Kata Matt sambil mengeluarkan DS dari saku celananya.(A/N: disini Matt masih memakai baju khasnya)

"Hei Matt, kamu ini masih hidup ato sudah mati, sama aja masih sayang sama mainan bodohmu itu" kata Mello kesal sambil Sweatdrop karena si Matt menyebut DSnya 'sayang'.

"kamu juga masih sayang sama cokelatmu kan?" Tanya Matt

"Pastinya…"jawab Mello mantap sambil mengambil cokelat dari saku bajunya.

"Matt bagaimana jika kita bicara di apartemenku saja?" kata Mello karena ia baru menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ganteng-ganteng-tapi-gak-waras'

Karena ia bicara sendiri.

"Baiklah…" jawab Matt.

Mereka berdua pun bisa dibilang hanya Mello sendirian, karena tidak ada yang bisa melihat Matt, berjalan ke apartemennya Mello yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, dan Matt pun hanya bermain DS kesayangannya itu. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah ada di depan kamar apartemen Mello.

"Sampai…" ucap Mello, ia pun merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamar

"Wow… ucap Matt kagum karena biasanya kamar yang dihuni Mello pasti nasibnya sangat kotor, seperti kamarnya yang dulu di Wammy House. Dan itupun Matt yang membersihkannya,

"Mell, tumben kau mau bersih bersih… biasanya kan kamar yang lo huni bakal sengsara karena banyak bungkus coklat tuh…"sindir Matt

"yee… seenaknya lu ngomong, gw juga terpaksa nih bersih bersih, soalnya lo sudah kagak ada…" Jawab Mello

"yah… gw berarti Cuma dijadiin pembantu dong….."

"baguslah lo tau…"

"hiks…hiks… Mello-chan sudah nggak sayang sama Matt… huweee…"tangis Matt pura pura

"Halah, sudahlah capek aku, aku mau tidur dulu… Met' bobok" Mello mulai OOC

"sendirian deh!..."

Skip Time…

"Hoooaaaammm… ng? bau apaan nih? Kayaknya masakan… rasanya gw gak sewa pembantu deh?" Kata Mello pada dirinya sendiri

"TENG TENG TENG!, Makanan sudah siap Mells, Let's Eat…!"

Dan suaranya Matt yang sangat keras itupun membuat Mello dengan sukses jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Eh Matt, kamu gimana bisa masak?" Tanya Mello pada saat ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari insiden itu.

"ngga tau nih, bisa-bisa sendiri, trus kenapa ya kok aku bisa nyentuh barang barang disini tapi gak bisa nyentuh manusianya ya?" Tanya Matt bloon

"Ya, mana gw tau! Lo yang arwah aja kagak tau apalagi gw!"

"Ooo… iya,ya… hehe…"

Dan tiba tiba ada sinar sinar gaje dari belakang Matt, dan muncullah sesuatu yang punya sayap en punya lingkaran 'halo' di kepalanya en lagi wajahnya panda lagi wah wah sapa ini?

Dan ternyata ia adalah (sfx: JENG JENG JENG!)

"Halo saya Malaikat L, salam kenal…" ucap Malaikat L sambil membungkukkan badannya.(emang dari asalnya dah bungkuk)

Matt dan Mello hanya bisa Sweatdrop ditempat.

"si..siapa lo?" kata mereka berdua

"kalian berdua budek apa bloon?" kata Malaikat itu

"nggak dua duanya.." kata mereka berdua lagi

"saya kesini punya tujuan…."

"tujuan apa?" kata Mello

"tujuanku adalah….."

" adalah….."

" adalah….."

" adalah….."

" adalah….."

Tu Bi Kontinyu

Author: Nah sudah selesai chap 2!, terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya ya para readers semoga chap 3 cepet di update! Karena saya masih sibuk jadi saya update chap 3 nya kira kira 1 minggu lagi atau kurang…

Thanks for read!

PLEASE REVIEW! _a


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: DN bukan milik saya tapi punya SAYA! Eh…Kakek TOTO#geplaked

MATT & MELLO

"Adalah…."

"CEPETAN KEK!..." bentak Mello tidak sabaran

"Saya Mau numpang Boker!"

GUBRAK!

"L, ngapain lo disini? Kan gw yang ditugasin ngurusi dua orang ini!" ucap satu makhluk gaje lagi yang muncul dari langit.

"Oh Light-kun, saya ke sini mau numpang boker karena WC di rumah saya lagi mampet…" Ucap L sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatel

Dan makhluk gaje yang namanya Light itupun dengan sukses menggubrak dengan posisi yang sangat(tidak)elit

"Noh, kalo mau numpang Boker ngomong kek! Dari tadi gw tungguin, ternyata Cuma mau numpang boker!" Kata Mello kesal

"An..anu…." kata L lagi

"APA?" bentak Mello lagi

"WCnya dimana ya?..." ucap L sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Noh, Lurus aja… habis itu belok kanan trus ke kiri.. ada tangga naek… ada tangga lagi turun.. habis itu lurus en belok kiri.. WC nya dibawah tangga.." ucap Mello panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?)

Setelah itu Lpun langsung lari terbirit birit ke WC.

"Nah, terus Light-san sedang apa disini?" Ucap Matt yang daritadi dicuekin

"oh iya saya lupa, hehe…." Jawab Light

'ini Malaikat, Bloon banget sih' Batin Mello en Matt bersamaan.

Lalu Malaikat Lightpun memulai pembicaraan…

"Alasan Matt tidak bisa diterima di sana adalah karena ia mati sebelum waktunya, jadinya ia tidak bisa diterima. Maka dari itu ia harus berusaha agar diterima di sana…."

"Tunggu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa diterima?" Kata Matt memotong

"Itu dia masalahnya!, seharusnya jadwal kematian mu adalah pada saat kamu bermain dijalan 5 tahun lalu… tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Matt

"ada anak yang menyelamatkanmu dulu pada saat kamu hendak tertabak mobil.. jadilah kau tidak jadi mati dan anak itu yang mati.."

"Bagaimana cirri-cirinya?" Kata Matt

"Anak Albino…, ia dari dulu sudah menyukaimu maka itu pada saat ia melihatmu hendak tertabrak ia langsung menyelamatkanmu"

"Ah… siapa ya?" ucap Matt kebingungan

"Namanya kalau tidak salah Near, Nate River dia anak dari Raye Penber dan Naomi Misora itulah namanya"

"ummm…"

TBC

Author: Gilee… nih chapter pendek amat yak? Saya ngetik 5 menit dah kelar. Sebenernya aku pengen lebih panjang, cumaan kok lebih enak bersambung disini ya?

Lagian ide author lagi buntu… cape deh!

Mello: emang otak lo dari awal dah buntu kok!

Author:*nampol Mello*

Mello:*Nampol balik*

Author en Mello:*tampol-tampolan*

Light: Napa tuh mereka?

Matt: Tauk tuh..

L: paling paling gilanya kumat…

Light: Yang pasti kalo sudah baca wajib REVIEW! Kalo gak gw tulis nama kalian di DETNOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: DN bukan milik saya, tapi milik Tsugumi ohba en takeshi obata! Kalo punya saya pasti jadinya hancur!

Enjoy this Story!

MATT & MELLO

"ummm…"

"kamu mengingatnya Matt..?" Tanya Mello

"Aku lagi berusaha mengingatnya…" kata Matt dengan pose berpikir

"Ia juga senang bermain kartu, puzzle dan dadu.." Kata Malaikat Light lagi

1 menit….

1 jam…

1 tahun….

1 ab-(Readers: WOI! KELAMAAN NEH!)

Setelah beberapa saat Mattpun berteriak.

"AH! Iya! Aku tahu! Si Near itu kan anak yang banyak dibicarakan orang karena anti-sosial kan?" Teriak Matt sambil nari nari ala Dora the Exploler

"Baguslah kalau kau mengingatnya.." Kata Light sweatdrop

"terus apa hubungannya dia dengan Matt? Apakah Matt harus meminta maaf pada Near?" Tanya Mello

"Iya!, si Matt harus meminta maaf pada Near agar ia dapat kembali ke alam sana." Kata Light pake semangat 40(bosen 45 mulu)

"tapi masalahnya…" kata Light lagi

"apa?.." Tanya Matt

"Karena, si Near sangat terpukul karena ia melihat kamu berpacaran dengan Mello. Jadilah ia sekarang menjadi membencimu karena ia merasa kamu telah menghianatinya… dan ingat, kamu harus mendapatkan balasan permintaan yang tulus dari lubuk hati Near, jadi kamu harus sangat berusaha atau tidak…." Light tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya

"atau apa?..." Tanya Matt

"atau kau akan menghilang selamanya…" Kata Light

"A…APA?" kata Mello terkejut

"gw gak terima neh, lagian kan gw kagak pacaran ma dia! Gimana juga bisa ngehianatin! Emang pacarku Cuma satu kok. Yaitu Mello M-E-L-L-O !" kata Matt protes

"Lu kalo mau protes jangan di aku kek, protes ama Tuhan sonoh!.." Balas Light budek

Kenapa Light budek? Karena suaranya Matt yang super duper keras ntuh membuat Light budek permanent.

Lalu tiba tiba sang panda yang habis ber-boker-ria(?) dari WC pun kembali.

"Lalalala….. Leganyaaa…" kata L

"Oh, L sudah slese. Ya sudah ya, dadah!" Kata Light sambil mengepakkan sayapnya

"gimana nih biar aku cepet bisa masuk surga hah?" kata Matt

"Yah pokoknya gitu deh yawdah ya good bye…." Balas Light

"W..Woi Malaikat Bangsat…! Kembali lo!..." Teriak Mello gaje

Dan si Matt en Mello karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka nggak minta maaf ato memikirkannya sama sekali. Dan ternyata lama kelamaan si Matt tetep masih ada kok, nggak kayak yang dibicarain Light. Dan suatu hari Mello pun membatin

'dasar malaikat sialan, sudah numpang boker, gak terima kasih lagi. Kalo kesini lagi gw tonjokin ampe sekarat lu!'

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya….(?)

THE END(?)

Author: Nih cerita lama kelamaan tambah kagak nyambung aje! Ini gara gara Authornya idenya kaya gini deh!

Nah.. cerita gajelas ini dah kelar deh… aminnn..#ditampol

Flame diterima karena ini emang cerita jelek tapi kalo ngga nggaRiview nanti Author kasih Rem biar dicium!


End file.
